Bloody Skies
by the nightly wanderer
Summary: what happens when a simple mission goes terribly wrong, and the zombies arnt actually dead? R


a/n : ok so this is my first story posted on this site thingy. its written in movie treatment format for a class at my school im taking called beggining film develpoment. i made up all the charecters based on things i like and friends who wanted to be in it (Noelani as herselfand grant as "Lord Hunter") id appreciate as many comments as possible. - the nightly wanderer

* * *

Bloody Skies

­­­­­­­

Two men, Marty Butler, and Scott Wagner, walk up to a very long train in a station, behind them we see a very large looking city with about 20 foot high walls and electric fences running all around it. A guard hands them an envelope. Scott opens it, reads the papers inside, hands it to Marty, and walks towards one of the train cars. Marty, after reading the papers from the envelope, walks over to a small convenience store that's part of the station. He grabs a few beers and a newspaper and walks over to the counter. "What's the Alliance making you do today Marty (Butler)?" asks the man behind the counter. He is an older man, balding slightly, wearing a hat, and has a small beer belly. "Disposal work again." He replied, "You'd think they'd pick someone with less of a record to do this, I mean, after all I've done for them, and it's practically my doing that keeps them alive." He sighs. "It happens to the best of us man" says the man behind the counter. Here's your change, good luck." "Keep it," says Marty, "See you later. Maybe…" Marty walks out of the store and picks up a bag. He pulls out a shotgun that he slings over his back, and 2 pistols that he slips in his belt.

Meanwhile in the train, Christi Glover, and Noelani Church are doing check ups in the much modified train engine. Scott walks into the room and Christi looks up at him, Noelani not looking up from her work. He puts out his hand, "Scott Wag-" "We know who you are" interrupts Noelani quietly, still not looking up. Scott walks over to her, "so who else are we-" "Bruce Fitzpatrick, Elliot Stevenson, Lucas Stein. I know you already know Marty, I saw you walking up with him. That's Christi Glover, whom I presume you already know based on your record, and I'm Noelani Church." "Well you seem to be on top of things" sarcastically replies Scott. "It's my job to know everything" replies Noelani. Scott shrugs and walk out the back of the engine room towards the living quarters.

* * *

Everyone is sitting around a small table in one of the train cars except for Lucas who is off taking care of the engine. There are maps, and blueprints, and equipment all over the room. The train is moving. There are maps on the table and a folder that says in big red letters "TOP SECRET." Marty opens the folder and reads it. He becomes wide eyed and drops the folder on the table. "Well men, and ladies, and vampires, this isn't a usual dump mission. The Alliance is making the dump only a side mission; clearly you've noticed the strangely constructed group that we have here…" Lucas suddenly enters the room, putting something in his pocket; he walks towards the table and sits down near Noelani who is sitting at the corner of the table sharpening her hand blades. "Everything's running smoothly up front" says Lucas "we hit a spot of flat track so I put her on auto." "Good, now like I was saying, this is a pretty impressive looking group just for dump duty. But apparently that's just a side mission. The Alliance wants us to go 'infiltrate' a base of ours that apparently has been threatening a rebellion. We have all the info about the base on the walls. Were meant to be undiscovered but it's highly possible they already know were coming." They all leave the room.

In the very back of the train, the cars filled with the dead zombies, a zombie suddenly bursts out of the bottom of the pile; he has a gash down his side and is bleeding from his mouth. He is wearing a striped shirt that is in shreds and he is completely covered in blood. Slowly he looks around the car to see all the other dead bodies. He roars, which stirs up other parts of the pile. Outside the car, the train is moving on the tracks, there are fields all around and a mountain range up ahead; the moans and yells of zombies can be heard coming from inside the train cars as it speeds towards the mountain. The sun is slowly setting behind the mountain, and a trail of smoke from the engine can be seen very far up ahead.

* * *

Marty is in his sleeping compartment checking and cleaning his weapons and ammo. A knock is heard at the door and without looking up from his guns he tells them to enter. Christi walks in the door and closes it behind her. She sits down in a chair opposite to Marty. He looks up and stares at her for a moment before pulling out his claymore to sharpen it. "I already know Christy; it's a trap, a suicidal trap. If they wanted to quell a rebellion they could have sent in anyone, air strike, bombing, or just go in there with a few thousand and blow the hell out of them. But no, they sent us…" Christy looks only slightly relived to hear that he already knows but still looks worried. "You can't do this Marty, I know how you get when forced to do something as unpleasant as kill another human being!" cries Christy. Marty slams his gun down on the table in front of him and coldly says "You think there's something wrong with me Chris?" He gets up. "You don't know the half of it! I sweared after we formed the Alliance to never kill another human being, and now I have to go kill hundreds of them!" "Then don't do-" "I don't have a choice damnit!" Both are quiet. Marty is staring out the window, and Christy is in the same seat, a few tears rolling down her face. She gets up and pauses at the door. "I'm sorry…." She whispers before opening the door and walking out of the compartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a deserted highway with a dark gloomy looking city in the background, a hanging sign that says Hammer Ford, Exit 2 Miles is swinging. A sudden gust of wind picks up dust, dirt, and papers, and blows them around a bit. The city, bird's eye view. There are the walls surrounding the city on 2 sides. 2 rivers protect the other 2 sides of the city but there are still walls, only shorter then the others, on the banks of the river. It's a very dark looking city, the few still standing buildings that over look everything else are gray and ashy looking. There are a few lights on, but the city mostly remains dark. There aren't many people in the streets. A few cars here and there, but for the most part its all empty. Faces occasionally look out of doors, windows, and roofs. There is a building that has the most lights on that is down a really long and wide street with much smaller buildings on the sides of the street. The building is light up slightly and the sky is a dark ashy color from all of the fires and explosion.

There's a big room with a long dark red oak business meeting table in the middle of the room with bright lights hanging room the ceiling over the table. There are 16 important looking men sitting around one half of the table. A few of them are wearing high-ranking Army outfits. There are a few maps of the city on the walls; geographical map, road map, building map, and a satellite map. "The Rebel threat is getting to strong," says the biggest and richest looking man, sitting at the head of the table, "I have just had some of the best of our men to 'take care' of this problem." "But why them?" says a rather pale looking man, most likely a vampire, "cant we just send in a strong force and destroy them in one swing?" "No!" says the big man, "it must be done quietly," big man starts to look nervous, "If-if any of the people find out we are divided they will overthrow our power!" He replied quickly. The others in the room look like they get it, but mostly just don't want to try to argue, and possibly loose there positions; good work was extremely rare to find those days, unless of course you were joining up into the Alliance, but even then, positions were hard to find. "Now, distributing rations to the people" the voice of a member of the board fades out and outside the window, going through it, there are pillars of smoke in the distance, and the streets look like they are covered in ash and old age.

* * *

The train has just left a refueling station about a mile from the beginning of a large forest, which covers part of the mountain that is looming in front of them. With the station fading into the distance the train continues to make its way along, now entering the dense forest. Ahead of the train, past the mountain they are starting to climb, there is a large mountain of rocks; the tracks can be seen going into a crevice in the side. The moans have quieted down a bit, and the sky is quickly getting darker.

Inside the train, Bruce, Lucas, and Elliot, are seated in the diner car, eating a meal, while Marty is in the Engine, Christy in her room, Noelani in hers, and Scott is in the lab area of the meeting room they were all in earlier. Suddenly, Noelani rushes out of her room into the corridor of the train car she's in. She sniffs the air, and quietly listening she can hear the sounds of scratching and moaning from 2 cars down the car that the rooms are in is second to last(the diner car is last) before the cars with the zombies in it. Her eyes go wide and she rushes back into her room and hurries out with her crossbow around her shoulder and is pulling her spiked gloves on. She runs up to the engine room and says quickly to Marty "There alive, 1st car before the diner. Hurry!" then opens a hatch on the side of the wall, leading to the outside; she steps out and slams the door behind her. As soon as she leaves Marty grabs his shotgun from a nearby gun rack along with a handful of ammo which he shoves into a pouch on his belt. Then he opens a box under the gun rack and pulls out 10 clips of ammo for his pistols, which he clips onto the front of his belt. He runs through the door, closing it behind him. Out the front window the sun has set completely and the sky is quickly becoming black. There is a large mass of dark storm clouds ahead of them.

Running into the next car he wakes up Scott who has fallen asleep while working on something. "Scott! Zombies! Diner!" he shouts at him before leaving the room. Scott jumps up and grabs his pack; tossing what he was working on (grenades) into the bag he grabs a metal pipe that is leaning against the wall. In the next car Marty is coming out of his room with his trusty claymore hanging in its sheath, around his back. He hears footsteps above him, and quickly loads his shotgun.

* * *

Noelani is running atop the car with her sniper rifle in hand. She runs to the edge of the car she's on and jumps over onto the next one without pausing. A second later as she is about halfway across the next car she does stop. Looking at the cars behind the one she's standing on she can clearly see arms and heads, flailing out of the windows in the next 5 or so cars. Quickly dropping to her stomach, as not to be seen, she commando crawls forward to the edge of the car. Looking down she can see about 5 of the zombies, packed tight, right outside the door to the car she was on, trying to get in. Noelani loads the rifle with a clip and getting on one knee; she points the gun down and fires into their heads. They die and fall onto the ground rushing fast underneath them, only to be replaced by more. She reloads with another clip and fires again; this time getting the attention of the zombies. As more are coming through the door, she continues to fire, and reload. One particularly fat zombie, with a bleeding stump that used to be an arm, looks up at her, and lets out a long, and eerie moan, warning the others, right before getting its head blown off. Noelani uses up the last clip of ammunition for her sniper rifle and before she switches to her crossbow break through the door.

Bruce, Lucas, and Elliot, sitting in the diner car, jump up in great surprise when they hear Noelani's rifle going off outside the car. Suddenly they hear a loud pounding on the door. The next second, it blew open, and 7 zombies rushed in. caught completely off guard, Bruce and Elliot cower in fear behind a table that got knocked over. Lucas ran towards the zombies and hits one of them over the head with a chair. Not a second later, Marty bursts through the other door with two pistols in his hand. He fires 7 rounds and 7 zombies fall dead to the floor, with their heads blown off. Bruce and Elliot run through the door that Marty just came from, and met Christy, who was running out of her compartment and towards the loud bangs coming from the next car. Taking her modified Sub-Machine gun with her.

Marty sees Christy entering the room and moves to the side. Ducking behind knocked over table for protection he continues firing with his pistols into the growing onslaught of zombies. Christy fires into the mass of zombies, dead and alive, killing more. Seeing Lucas in trouble, Marty sticks his pistols into his belt and pulls out his claymore, then charges forward. Cutting off the head of the first zombie in front of him and knocking over the second, he swings his sword quickly, causing a few zombies behind him to fall back dead. He swings it forward into the zombie that was on top of Lucas and the zombie gets hurled out of the window. Grabbing Lucas he drags him back. Christy fires to cover them as Marty is carrying a half-unconscious Lucas out of the train car.

* * *

Christy backs up and closes the door behind her. Scott comes up from behind them, as Elliot is looking at a bleeding Lucas in a side compartment, and welds the door shut. "Shit!" yells Christy, "where the hell did they come from! I thought the zombies were supposed to be dead!" "They were all dead last time I checked." Retorts Bruce. "Not helping Fitz!" "Sorry" "Now where is Noelani?" a loud thump is heard from above them. "Right now what are we going to do about the zombies? Asks Scott, they are walking into the meeting room, Marty is carrying Lucas who is paling more then ever, and lays him on the table. Christy is looking at the maps on the walls. Bruce, checking their location via gps on the computer he has. Giving their coordinates to Christy she checks the map. "Hmmm…..there's a bridge about 70 miles ahead." She states. "What's it cross?" asks Marty. "A ravine…" answers Bruce "With a river at the bottom…." There is quiet in the car, with the exceptions of Elliot is trying to calm Lucas, who is bleeding on his side from a bite, so he can administer the antidote to him. Noelani can be heard above the cars, still fighting off the zombies, who have managed to get up on top of the train. "I'll get her" says Christy suddenly; "Take these" says Scott, throwing her a few grenades before she slipped out of the car towards the engine. "Sir-" starts Elliot to Marty, "Ell, I've told you already, my names Marty" "Marty-" quietly starts Elliot again, "It's Lucas, he's been bit to bad, the cure wont work on him, he's already starting to-" "Damnit!" shouts Marty, "Don't tell me that!" Marty leaves the room towards the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the train, Christy gets up to the very top, and is having a little trouble keeping her balance. But she manages to get the hang of it quickly and heads towards Noelani who is about 5 train cars down, surrounded by zombies, but fighting them off. Christy sets the automatic setting on her gun to semi automatic and takes aim. Firing 3 bursts of rounds from her gun she takes down 2 zombies, the third, after being shot in the stomach, gets its head pounded in by a furious looking Noelani, who turns and runs towards Christy. "What are you doing up here?" yells Noelani, over the sound of the loud train. "Come on!" yells Christy, "we need you down below! Important meeting" while she is telling this to Noelani, Noelani, who is facing the front of the train, sees a tunnel they are about to go under. Looking behind her and seeing about 4 zombies headed their way. Looking forwards again, while Christy is still talking, the tunnel is getting closer. Suddenly, Noelani jumps at Christy and knocks her down flat, pinning her hard, as they suddenly are pitched into the darkness of the tunnel. The whistling can be heard loud. Outside the tunnel, the train is still going into it, and about 17 zombies get splattered on the mountain side. Except for one, who ducks down behind one of the cars as it passes through the tunnel. This one has a gash down his side and is bleeding from his mouth, and wearing a striped shirt that is in shreds. He is completely covered in blood.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" demanded Christy after pushing Noelani off her; seconds after the train left the tunnel. "That was me saving your sorry ungrateful ass!" replied Noelani while wiping the blood on her blades off on her pants. "Uggg…come on, we have to get back in the train" says Christy to Noelani, who is not listening to her, but checking out the gear that Christy had brought up with her. "Are those grenades?" she asked. Christy held out her hand, holding two of them. "Get back in the train" Noelani orders "I'll be right down" grabbing the 2 grenades, and putting one of them in her ammo pocket, Noelani runs down the length of the train. A zombie had just gotten up on top of the train again, and Noelani got an idea with the grenade.

Noelani jumps into the train car where the rest of the group are waiting, and not even a second later a muffled thump is heard. "Well I think they should be slowed down a bit" says her, mischievously. "Took you long enough" mumbles Christi. "Bitch" replies Noelani in a hostile, but otherwise quiet voice. "Now that we're all buddy, buddy here…." Starts Marty, sarcastically. "Ok look, there's a bridge about 40 miles up ahead, we'll reach it in about 30 minutes, and with the length of the train, completely cross it in about 45." Bruce informs them. "How many z-cars does thing have anyway? " Asks Scott. "50." Replies Marty "Damn…" Eliot comments. "Alright, I have a plan," starts Marty, "Scott, do you have enough boom to make each of the cars on this train go to hell?" Scott nods. "Good!" Mary starts to pace in front of them; Lucas is now sleeping, with the help of some medicine from Eliot, and is looking paler than ever. "Noelani, Scott, this mission is for you two, the others will be providing a distraction for you." Scott looks nervously at Noelani. "Now Scott, I need you to make a bomb to be dropped into each car, and enough to be able to blow off the connections between the cars…"

* * *

Scott and Noelani are walking atop the train, making their way towards the very back of the train. "This is probably the craziest thing Marty's ever had me do!" complains Scott. Noelani is walking ahead of him by a few yards, she doesn't seem to be listening to him, and has a scowl on her face. "I' mean seriously, this is crazy, what the hell did he…you don't talk much do you?" he asks Noelani. "You don't shut up do you?" replies she. "You mind slowing down? This is heavy." Scot is carrying a large bag, carefully; it contains a lot of explosives. "You mind shutting up, hurrying up, and not complaining? I might just have to kill you myself if you don't shut the fucking hell up!" she snaps at him. Scott is quiet and they continue walking along.

Meanwhile, in the very front of the train, Marty is opening a large compartment on the outside of the train. Bruce is nervously standing next to him. Inside the compartment is a dirt bike. "Alright-" starts Bruce, "so your going to slow the train down, I'm going to ride ahead, with enough explosives to blast through a mountain, and plant them on the bridge?" sighing, Marty replies, "Yeah, what did you not get about it the first time I told you?" "Just making sure…" Finally, the bike was ready, with the explosives in a saddlebag hanging from the back. "Ready?" asks Christy who had just appeared. "As I'll ever be!" says Bruce as he steps onto the bike, which is on a small platform that slid out of the side of the train, and with a ramp facing the direction of the bridge. "See you when you get back!" says Christy. "If I come back." Replies Bruce, before kicking off and speeding ahead of the train that was slowly slowing down. Marty pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through. Seeing the dust behind Bruce, he is assured that everything will turn out all right. Then, suddenly, looking past Bruce, he sees a dark mass on the bridge, which is now about 20 miles ahead of them. Making out bodies in the dark mass, he drops the binoculars, and buries his head in his hands. "It's not going to work…I just killed him"

* * *

Inside the meeting room, Lucas is now laying on the table, accompanied by Elliot. Elliot has his medical supplies out on the table beside Lucas and is looking through his medicine. Lucas starts to groan. Elliot quickly looks up from his work and leans over Lucas. He is paler the before, nearly completely white. "Shhh…" whispers Elliot, "It'll be alright" Lucas suddenly opens his eyes. Elliot gasps in shock, as he sees that Lucas's eyes have whitened over. "Ell? Is…is…that…you?" mumbles Lucas. "Don't talk" whispers Elliot, "I'm here, its all right, you'll be ok." "No…No!" "Lucas please" "listen to me!" he gasps out, looking like he is in incredible pain. "I'm…(He coughs) I'm going to die. I'm almost dead in fact. There's nothing that can be done…" Elliot tries to reason with him "that's, that's not true Luke, your going to stay alive, and I'm going to get you to a medical facility, and ill cure you, and-" "No!" Elliot trembles. "I'm dead Ell, and you know it…. I'm…" he coughs again "I'm sorry…" his eyes close, slowly, and he lest out sigh, as his head drops down to the table. Dead. Elliot sits up a little straighter, and picks up a long needle from the table, inside is a light silvery orange substance. Wiping a tear from his eye, Elliot sticks the needle into Lucas's neck, and pushes the syringe down. The silvery orange liquid slowly drains into the body of the now deceased neck of Lucas. Pulling out the needle, he drops in on the ground, and covers Lucas's face with a cloth; then sits down, places his face in his hands, and cries.

* * *

A zombie limps in through the door of a car full of decapitated and alive zombies. He moans out to them, and they look at him. He moans again, and this time they line up, forming a path to the other side of the car. Then he, the zombie with the gash down his side, and being covered in blood, moans again to the other zombies. Two zombies, the ones those are closest to the door that faced there newly, self appointed leader, now known as the Hunter, pick up half a torso that was laying on the ground, and start ramming it into the door, as if it was a battering ram. The others start to grunt, quietly at first, and growing louder by the second, as if to cheer on the two that attempted to break through the door. They break through, and their momentum caries them though the door, and they run into the one in front of them, and fall under the moving train. Hunter calls for two more to break down the next door, and two move forward, one caring a head, and the other, a leg, and they start beating on the door. Hunter moans loudly, and a second later, the door is ripped off its hinges, from the inside. He steps forward into the next car.

* * *

Marty and Christy burst into what was previously known as the lunch car. Now it is just a grave for the bodies of about 20 zombies. The door is hanging off its hinges and it is dark outside the door. Blood is splattered all over the walls, floor and ceiling. Quickly looking around, Marty closes the door behind them. Christy stepping forward over body parts littered across the floor. A quiet moan suddenly breaks the silence of the moving train. Quietly pulling out a pistol from its holster, Marty creeps forward and looks around a table to see a zombie, bleeding from its face and neck, devouring the chest of a dead zombie. Marty quickly shoots it in the head. Falling over, dead, the zombie rolls out from behind the table in front of Christy who lets out a small screech. Laughing, Marty puts back his pistol, and pulls from around his back, his shotgun; pulling out a small flashlight from his bag he attaches it to the front of the shotgun. Christy also pulls out a flashlight, and attaches it to her rifle. Then, stepping quietly through the door, they leave the room. Outside the door, the upper half of a zombie is impaled into the side of the wall. It's moaning and seeing them, reaches out. Christy quickly kills it and jumps over to the next door. Marty, turning on his flashlight, crouches down and sneaks into the next car.

* * *

In the back of the train, Lord Hunter is controlling more zombies, when suddenly; a hatch is opened at the top of the car. A bomb is lowered into the room and everyone is watching it, not a sound is heard. The bomb reaches the floor and a red light starts to blink. Hunter jumps into the air, through the hatch, and grabs onto Noelani, then pulls her down into the car. The second they hit the floor Noelani pulls out her blades and swings at Hunter, who ducks, then lunges forward and knocks Noelani to the ground. Hunter runs to the door, and opens it, grunting to the rest of the zombies, the swarm over Noelani who immediately cuts off the heads of 3 zombies, in a swift lunge towards the zombie that pulled her down, before getting covered in zombies. She is fighting ferociously and her movements can barely bee seen. But despite her valiant efforts, the zombies get the better of her, with more in number, and she finds herself crushed by zombies who jumped on her. Noelani, realizing that she is completely covered, goes berserk; suddenly bursting up wards she takes a dive towards the door, but is stopped with a whip lashing pull from the zombies who again cover her. She suddenly feels a bite on her arm, screaming out in pain, she contorts herself into the fetal position, trying to think what to do as she starts to get eaten alive. When she feels a bite on her back, she looses the will to live; but determined to take out as many zombies as possible she pulls out the grenade she took from Christy, only hours before, and pulls the pin.

BOOM! A sudden blast from behind him, Scott is knocked forward. Not noticing Noelani get pulled into the car, he looks around him, looking for her. He finds nothing, but a second later, her crossbow, fully loaded, and a quiver of bolts lands in front of him. Smoking. The car, that was his only route home, was destroyed. All that remained was a smoking pile of blackened and twisted metal and wood. Realizing he is now trapped on the back half of the train, he runs towards the very last car, a fully armored war car, which was placed at the end of the train for their protection; not stopping to place anymore bombs. He reaches the armored car, and opens the top hatch of it. Suddenly, the bridge, now about 15 miles ahead of them, explodes. The sound is incredible, and Scott feels a diminishing shock wave pass him. Where the bridge used to be, there was smoke. With the sun, finally starting to appear over the horizon, and the sky lightening up with a bloody red sunrise, Scott sees the train covered in crawling zombies.

* * *

Hearing the explosion from the bridge, Marty pulls his sword from a zombie and turns around to see his companion, Christy, get surrounded. Dropping his sword, he pulls out his pistols and fires, but not quickly enough. The zombies rip a screaming Christy in half, and devour her alive. He looks exhausted, and with the sudden loss of Christy, he is unsure of what to do. His eyes are glazed over, and he is covered in blood, some his, but most from the zombies. His radio suddenly goes off. "Help…Marty…where….didn't work…Ani dead..." Pulling out the radio, Marty shouts into it; "Scott! Scott, are you there? What happened? Noelani died? Where are you? Christy is dead! I think the bridge is out. Help!" There is a pause, some static, and a second later "Marty...armored car...back of...bridge go...hurry!" Marty, with new enthusiasm, runs for the nearest door, opens it, and climbs up the ladder to the top of the train. Looking to the very end of the train, he sees the armored car, and the gun emplacement shooting zombies off the top of the train. In front of Marty, on the same car, are 3 zombies, who are limping, and moaning towards him, arms outstretched. Pulling out his sword he charges forward, hatred in his eyes, he takes two swings and the three zombies are knocked off the train. He jumps onto the next car, and runs to the back, swinging, and hardly stopping as he charged the zombies.

Seeing Marty running towards him, about 16 cars away, Scott jumps out of the gunner seat, quickly climbs outside the car, and detaches it from the rest of the train. Getting back inside the car, he sits back down in the gunner's seat, takes aim, and fires at the zombies in front of Marty.

* * *

Marty, seeing the armored car slow down, as the train pulled on, pauses, and jumps off the train, landing, and then falling down from a tree. Standing up, and with a limp, he makes his way towards the armored car. Suddenly, Hunter, and 3 other zombies, jump in front of him. Startled, Marty backs up. Lord Hunter steps back and grunts, what sounds like "Him, Kill." To Marty's disbelief, the 3 zombies charge him. Pulling out his shot gun, which is running low in ammo, he kills them. Then, aiming at Hunter, he pulls the trigger. But he had no more ammo. "Shit!" Dropping it to the ground he reaches for his pistols, which are missing. Hunter, Pulls out a sword. "What the hell?" Marty asks allowed to no one. Hunter moans again, "yaoooouu...diiiiiiiiieeee" In shock, a wide eyed Marty unclips his ammo belt, and pulls out his sword, then getting into an attack stance. Seeing this, Lord Hunter raises the sword above his head and charges. Marty, not moving, waits until Hunter is 10 feet away, then quickly rushes forward, impaling Hunter in the chest "not...over" moans Hunter. Marty thrusts his sword, with Hunter still impaled, into the side of the moving train, and watches as it heads towards the bridge. He continues his was to the armored car.

* * *

Early morning, blood red skies, and a train full of zombies about to go over a bridge that was destroyed by zombies. A small figure is limping towards a train car with gun emplacements on it that is sitting on the middle of the tracks. The train it was attached too, about to plunge off the bridge, into a deep ravine. The engine of the train reaches the gap and flies towards the opposite wall, taking the rest of the train with it. One by one each car plummets towards the awaiting ground. The wreckage from the engine hits, and explodes. As the last car goes over the side, explosions from inside the cars destroy the sides of the wall, and it starts to cave in. a cloud of dust, derbies, and body parts rain down around the top of the ravine.

* * *

A week later, in a small village, a little boy is standing at the edge of a river in the desert. Far off, behind the small village is a city. The sky is dark and cloudy. The boy, holding a bucket, dips it into the water. Pulling it up, he takes a sip. He throws down the bucket and spits out bloody water. Looking out over the river, he sees a mass of floating corpses flowing unchallenged down the river. The boy is staring wide eyes and screams. A woman runs out of a clay looking house and runs to him, seeing the bodies she grabs him, turning him around, and hides his face. The water stirs a bit, and then starts to ripple. The ripples are bright red and from the river, Hunter raises from the current, a hole in his chest, a gash in his side, covered in blood, and wet.

(a/n) ok so thats it. as soon as my teacher sends me some notes and suggestions ill change it an what not. also, if you guys could give me some stuff you think would be cool ill see what i can do to get it in


End file.
